bastelstubefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Blog:Avatar/The allied races in Battle for Azeroth
Allied races are new playable races available to unlock now for fans who bought the new World of Warcraft expansion, "Battle for Azeroth". These races each have unique racial abilities, mounts, emotes, and customization options. We're introducing two new allied each for the Alliance and for the Horde. The Alliance Let’s take a look at the Lightforged draenei and the Void elves, the first two allied races for the Alliance. Lightforged draenei thumb|100pxThe Lightforged draenei infused their bodies with Holy Light in order to battle the Burning Legion throughout the Twisting Nether. Now, after achieving victory on Argus, they have a new mission: protecting Azeroth and pushing back against the Horde aggression. Lightforged draenei have golden eyes and golden markings on their bodies. Their mount is the Lightforged Felcrusher, and they leverage the power of light with their racial traits, such as Light’s Reckoning, which deals Holy damage to enemies and heals nearby allies on death. Void elves thumb|100pxThe Void elves, on the other hand, fight for the Alliance by harnessing the corruptive magic of the Void. They’re led by Alleria Windrunner, the first mortal to embrace the Void without descending into madness. She’s training her Void-touched kin to control the shadows within them for the good of the Alliance. Void elves are visually distinguished by their blue/gray skin, glowing blue eyes, and the blue highlights in their hair. They ride a Starcursed Voidstrider and have the ability to tear a rift in space and teleport to a new location with Spatial Rift, one of their unique racial traits. The Horde Let’s take a look at the Highmountain tauren and the Nightborne, the first two allied races for the Horde. Highmountain tauren thumb|100pxThe Highmountain tauren are descended from Huln, spokesman for the tauren during the War of the Ancients. They sport moose-like antlers, a blessing from the demigod Cenarius to Huln and all his progeny. Highmountain tauren honor the earth, river, and sky — evident in racial traits like Waste Not, Want Not, a passive that increases the chance to loot additional fish and meat. The tribes of Highmountain fractured during the Legion invasion, but they are united again and ready to descend from their sacred mountain to join their brethren from Kalimdor and strengthen the Horde. Nightborne thumb|100pxLike the Highmountain tauren, the Nightborne have been separated from their relatives — in this case the night elves. They’ve lived isolated in the city of Suramar for 10,000 years, protected by an arcane barrier. During that time, they’ve grown dependent on the arcane magic of the Nightwell, which is why some of their racial traits revolve around the arcane. The Nightwell also explains their visual appearance — its power has slowly transformed them into their current darker form. In order to protect the Nightwell, the leaders of the Nightborne allied with the Burning Legion, an act that mired their kingdom in civil war. Now reunited, they seek to align with the Horde so that they may reclaim their place in Azeroth. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag